pikachu's after story of romance and pain
by Pres17
Summary: After Ash has his own gym he too busy for his bestfriend and forgets him. Charizard try to help but his grumpyness is not helping him. Who is the Arch and what does he want from pikachu? And a raichu is hitting on our cute pikachu! ALLOT OF ASH BASHINGGGG MWHAHAHAHA!
1. meet pikachu and grumpy Charizard

**a few thingies to know.**

**-ash is a pokemon master and he has a gym in his home town now.**

**-both Pikachu and raichu are male.**

**-Pikachu reason to hate ash when they started their journey, see his sad past.**

**-oh and possible yaoi~~!**

* * *

**at pallettown..**

pika (pikachu) was laying in the garden of Prof. Oak were allot of Ash his other pokemon roam. he enjoyed the soft wind sweeping over the large garden like place. the noises of his other friends who were playing, eating or fighting each other. pika looked up the sky for the clouds. everytime when he looked to the clouds he felt relax. the clouds were a happy memorie of him and his master (Ash) who always counted them together. now Master is older and always busy, being a gymleader, being a human and being in love. yes, Ash ketchum was in love. pika hated the though of losing his only beloved Master.

suddenly a hard wind piked up harshly. ''what the..'' pikachu muttered shielding his eyes from the wind with his paw. after a moment he looked up to the sky. ''heey pika..'' a deep voice greeted him from the sky. ''that voice..'' pikachu said as a happy smile claimed his face as he looked at the shadow that slowly landed to the ground. pika was overjoyed, one of his first friends came home, Charizard. ''yeah yeah, spare me the whole emotionally reunion will ya?'' the voice spoke with a grunt. ''alright..'pikachu smiled as he walked to charizard. ''you visiting?'' he asked trilled. ''well, you could call it that..'' he replied looking around. ''whats wrong?'' pika asked curieus at his friend lack of attention to him. ''the reason i was here..'' he grunted scrathing his cheek. ''The brat called me, he needs me for a battle..'

pikachu was surprised and stared at his friend ''ohh..'' he muttered. ''i'm surprised nobody told you, are you alright?'' charizard asked, his voice sounded a little bit worried. ''ah, yeah i'm fine..'' he lied with a smile. 'when was the last time i was called for a battle?' ''alright then, can ya lead the way then..?'' he asked turning slightly waiting. ''yeah of course..'' pikachu replied as he made his way to charizard side.

**in town..**

charizard slightly behind his yellow friend glanced at him. 'somethings wrong..' pika wanted to hurry up and get this over with. 'i don't want to see master..'. ''pika..'' charizard called as he stopped midden in path. pikachu turned around and looked at charizard confused ''w-whats wrong?'' he asked. 'ah.. my voice cracked..' ''you're a bad lyer and a even worse actor..'' he said as a angry expression claimed his face. ''what are you talki...'' pika spoke but charizard stare at him was saying he knew. ''whats wrong?'' he asked with a anoyed grunt. ''l-lets go somewere else...'' pika muttered. ''yahh..'' he grunted.

**in the park near the gym..**

charizard sat down on the grass, pika sat beside him. charizard stared at pika,who looked away.''well..'' he grunted.''do i have to talk?'' pika asked casting a hopeful glance at charizard. ''yes, now spill it'' he hissed in anoyed.''well.. it been very long since master called me for a battle..'' he spoke looking at the leaves on the ground 'i can't even remember the last time.. when was it?'''you stupid furball, do you know how many pokemons the brat has, everyone has a turn to go, since everyone is here at that old mans place..'' he said anoyed.''ah.. i mean i miss those times, and not only the battles. i miss him, he never visits me..'' pikachu spoke as tears came to his eyes.''oh come on, i bet you making a big problem again.. when was the last time?'' he asked with a frow.''i don't even remember the last time i saw master..'' he muttered rubbing his eyes. ''i.. i.. i been cast away!'' pika yelled as he started was startled when his friend broke down is tears. ''c-calm down, let's go to master. i'm sure he will be happy to see you after all you are his favoriet..'' he said with a smirk, hoping his friend cheered up. ''y-you really think so..?'' he asked rubbing his eyes looking at charizard. ''you doub me?'' charizard said with a laughted at his friend and wipes his tears away. ''alright.. lets go?'' he asked with his cute smile. charizard stood up and yawned. ''yahh..''

**in the gym..**

pikachu and charizard walked in on a big battle ground. a few rocks shattered everywere and a big tree on it. also a little pond and the room had a openable room. ''its for every time i see..'' charizard said looking around. ''yeah, master have allot of difference pokemon after all..'' pika replied as he walked to a steel staircase leading up to a open platform up. ''master is up here..come on, i'm sure he be excited to see you!'' pikachu called to charizard who was still on the platform. ''i am sure i don't fit through that staricase... i fly up..'' charizard said with a roar, he flapped his wings and flew up. ''flying is better than walking anyway..'' he said with a smirk as he flew to the platform up. he landed on his softly as he looked around. it looked like a rest room. ''charizard!'' a male voice called from behind him. charizard turned around and there ash was, now a few years older and so his looks are. he was taller and more muscler. his voice was deeper and his hair was a little longer but it spiked up a bit more. he wore dark blue jeans and a hoodie withous sleeves with a red pokeball on it. ''you grew bigger, wow. you are w whole lot stronger now are you?'' he asked trilled as he came closer. charizard snorted ''still the same brat i see..'' he spoke to himself. ''you right on time, our opponed was waiting for us..'he stated as he turned around to look at the sofa behind him. a male the same age as ash sat on the sofa. ''wow ash, now i seen your pokemon i really wanna battle you!'' the guy yelled pumping his fist up with a smirk. he wore brown jeans with a purple hoodie, he had his hood up. a tuff of orange hair came out of it. ''then lets battle, you okay with that?'' he said turning to charizard. charizard snorted as he walked to the edge of the platform and flew off down the battle ground. he scanned the eara for pikachu. ''were has he gone to?'' he muttered to himself charizard roared for pikachu ''PIKAAAAAAAA WERE ARE YOU?'' he roareed as he landed. ''charizard lets start!"' ash called as he walked from the stairs. ''well, i'm sure he's around here somewere...''

* * *

**i hope is looks like something..**

**well please R & R me ! **


	2. The gym, The new guy and no smile

In the tree..

Pikachu had hid in the tree in the battle grounds, he did that often so he could see his master in the beginning. But now pika had no more energy to see his master, knowing his master would not cast a look at him. And now he was again in the tree, all thanks to charizards.

Battle grounds..

The fight begun and was over in a flash, apearandly the trainer Arc was just curieus if he could take Ash on. He dropped the towl in the second half leaving a stunned Ash and anoyed Charizard.

"Well i'm staying at the celesti hotel in town so i guess i see you guys around.." He said as he called his pokemon back. "Oh and Ash.. I would like to see your famous pikachu." Arch added with smirk as he left the gym. "Why of all pokemons pikachu?" Ash asked himself out loud confused. Charizard snorted at his trainer. "C-charizard.." A small voice called. Charizard looked up to the voice to the tree. He took a few steps closer and saw his friend in the branches. He was smilling nervously. "Y-yo.." He greeted. Charizard growled angry "don't be such a wimp and come down see the brat.." He stated tapping his tail. Pikachu looked unsure but jumped down next to charizard. "I guess you right.." Pikachu muttered. "I'm always right!" Charizard said with a smug grin. Pikachu stared at him with a look you-stupid. "Don't give me that look!" He yelled. "Well..you thinking to much.." Pikachu said with a cute chuckle.

Further ahead on battle ground..

Ash turned to wonder were his friend charizard wandered of to. He heard growls and soft sqwees noise coming from the tree. He walked to around it seeing charizard talking to something. "heeeeeey charizard!" He called out with a smile. Charizard looked at him and stepped back revealing the pokemon he been talking to, pikachu. Ash smile fall instandly, causing charizard to grunt.


End file.
